


Safer Together

by casperr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sharing a Bed, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Zombie Apocalypse, a bit of angst, zombies might be described in a gorey fashion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casperr/pseuds/casperr
Summary: “You never answered my question earlier, where are you going?”“No where, I was just trying to keep alive,” Keith admitted though he didn’t see why Lance wanted to know so badly.“In that case, you should come stay with me.” Lance blushed a deep red and Keith just stared, surprised. “I mean my friends and I, we have room.”“I’m fine alone.”“It’s dangerous out there alone.”“I’ve been managing so far, plus I’ve got Kosmo.”“No offense to Kosmo, but dogs aren’t known for their great conversational skills.”“Neither am I.” Keith glowered while Lance laughed.“Seriously, you look like you could use a break.”Keith did really need a break.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. running over someone is considered impolite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back into Klance after year of hating this whole show (ending mostly :( ) so I decided to write a fanfic, they're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and its not very fun. but no one dies don't worry, its gonna have a happy ending, probably not much angst we'll see where this takes me but i doubt it'll be too bad. Anyway enjoyyy :)

Keith hadn’t been watching where he was driving when he hit someone with his car. He hadn’t seen another living person for days, only living corpses trying to kill him. He had been drowsy driving down the road when something hit the front of his car. The body was leaning on the car and saying something, in the quiet night Keith could make out some curse words. Keith was thankful it wasn’t a zombie before he registered that he had almost ran over another human. He grabbed his gun quickly and pointed it at the figure who was clutching his leg and looked at the way he’d come from. Keith got out of his car and made sure the stranger could see the gun.

“Hey, hey, I’m human.” The stranger said as he held up his arms.

Keith scowled at him. “I would have shot you already if I had any doubt about that.”

“Geez, dude you almost ran over me,” the stranger said.

“You ran in front of my car, I don’t think that counts as running over you.”

“Well, um, there’s kind of a horde of zombies following me, any chance I could get ride?”

“No.” Keith wasn’t about to let some stranger into his car. Keith got back into his car and locked the doors. In the dark he could see some zombies walking and crawling over to them and felt a little bad about leaving the guy here alone. But he couldn’t risk him turning on him and stealing his supplies, it had happened before, and he’d soon learned not to trust anybody.

“My legs hurt, I can’t run, please,” the stranger pleaded. He came up to the passengers side window and seemed to pout with his hands clasped together in a begging position.

Keith rolled his eyes and said, “Fine.” He had to admit he felt guilty for the leg, plus he wasn’t sure this pouting boy could knock him out and rob him even if he tried. He unlocked the door and the stranger got in. Keith hit the gas.

“Thank you,” the stranger sounded so sincere it made Keith look his way. He hadn’t noticed how tired the guy looked earlier, or how attractive he was either.

“Yeah whatever,” Keith grumbled.

“Name’s Lance by the way.”

“Keith.”

“So where you heading Keith?” Lance got comfortable in his seat leaning back with one leg on teh dashboard.

Keith didn’t feel like answering pointless questions from a stranger. “Does it matter?”

“Are you alone?”

“Not anymore,” Keith said with a pointed glance at Lance.

“Oh well, I’m staying at a camp up north with some friends. I was over here trying to find some medical supplies. My friend, Pidge, is sick.” Lance sounded worried and sad as he wrenched his hands in his lap. “I couldn’t find the pills she needed.”

Keith had a whole bag of medicine in the trunk from when he raided a pharmacy. “I’ve got some stuff in the back if you want.”

“Really, yes, thank you,” Lance stammered. He looked over behind him to the backseat trying to spot the medicine and let out a yelp when he realized there was a massive dog taking up the whole seat. “You know theres a dog back here, right?”

Keith chuckled. “The medicine’s in the trunk. But yeah, that’s Kosmo.”

“Wow, he’s so big. Must come in handy to ward off the zombies.”

“Yes, apparently it doesn’t work on humans as well.”

Lance scratched the back of his neck. “Hehe well if I’d known there was a wolf in the backseat I might’ve opted out.”

Keith kept driving north for a few hours encountering very few zombies. Lance didn’t say a thing about how far they were driving so he assumed it was okay. His leg was still bleeding pretty bad though. Lance seemed to have fallen asleep, lightly snoring against the windowsill. He should stop and take a look at his since it was after all his fault for not looking where he was driving.

He parked in a grocery store lot, hoping there was still something he could eat inside, and some dog food for Kosmo. Lance woke up as Keith opened the door to leave, looking over at him with bleary eyes.

“Stay here on lookout,” Keith said, “I’ll try to see if I can find any food.”

“Yeah, ok. Do you mind if I go through the trunk to see if I can find the pills for Pidge.”

“Go ahead.” Keith walked off, hearing his trunk being opened behind him.

The grocery store seemed vacant but he knew not to let his guard down. He held his gun up surveying every corner and behind every desk. He was about to lower it when he heard a grumble coming from the storage room. He took a deep breath and steadied his grip on the gun, his finger resting on the trigger, aimed at the sound.

A zombie burst through the door running at him, blood seeping from its mouth. They never failed to absolutely terrify Keith. Their eyes were completely empty, no life or conciseness behind them, which made killing them a lot easier. The smell was the worst though, Keith would like to say he’d gotten used to it after a year but he’d be lying. He shot it right between the eyes, killing it without hesitation.

Keith managed to find some cans of food in the storage room, and picked up a sack of dog food in one of the aisles.

Outside Lance was leaning on the car holding a bottle of pills. Keith was glad he had found what he needed to help his friend. He looked up at Keith as he approached him.

“Have any trouble? I heard a gunshot.”

“Just one zombie in the backroom,” Keith said.

“Glad you’re okay.” Lance smiled at him and Keith turned his head away hoping Lance hadn’t caught him blushing.

“You never answered my question earlier, where are you going?”

“No where, I was just trying to keep alive,” Keith admitted though he didn’t see why Lance wanted to know so badly.

“In that case, you should come stay with me.” Lance blushed a deep red and Keith just stared, surprised. “I mean my friends and I, we have room.”

“I’m fine alone.”

“It’s dangerous out there alone.”

“I’ve been managing so far, plus I’ve got Kosmo.”

“No offense to Kosmo, but dogs aren’t known for their great conversational skills.”

“Neither am I.” Keith glowered while Lance laughed.

“Seriously, you look like you could use a break.”

Keith did really need a break. He hadn’t slept soundly in weeks nor had he had a hot meal. Lance seemed trustworthy so far but that could change when he entered a camp full of strangers. What if they attacked him and stole his stuff? No, if Lance had wanted to steal his things, he could’ve just drove off when Keith was inside. Kosmo would have bitten him the second he realized his owner wasn’t in the car so Keith hadn’t been to worried. He just wanted a warm bed for the night and a fire, and if he had to deal with a few people that was okay. He could use Kosmo to scare them off.

“Fine.”

“That’s great, well it’s not too far from here. I’ll point out the way.”

They drove for what seemed like hours to Keith but was most likely only an hour at best. He couldn’t help but stare at Lance throughout the trip. He was smiling and cracked jokes the whole ride and to Keith that seemed absurd. The world was ending and he could smile like it was nothing. It infuriated Keith, who had seem so many people die and lost so much, and who no longer could smile and laugh like he had as a child.

Kosmo warmed up to Lance quickly, licked the hand Lance offered him. He even tried to jump to the front seat to sit near them but Keith’s glare made him sit back down.

They reached a building that would look abandoned if not for the smoke rising out of it. It looked like a small apartment complex with a yard in the center and a parking lot in the front. There were a few cars sitting there but most of them seemed abandoned and run down like most everything in this world. Keith could see why they’d make camp here, the gates around the building were high enough that no zombies would be able to climb them and there seemed to be many exit routes in case of an attack. The front gates had a “do not enter” sign and Keith found it funny considering it wouldn’t deter any zombies or humans for that matter.

“Here we are, home sweet home.” Lance sounded a little bitter as he said that but he was smiling probably looking forward to seeing his companions. He got out to open the gate for Keith. A big guy in a yellow shirt greeted Lance at the gate with a hug that looked like it hurt. Keith could see Lance gesturing to him and probably explaining who he was to his friend. They opened the gate and Keith drove in and parked the car near a black SUV.

He got out and the guy Lance was talking to immediately sized him up. Kosmo jumped out behind Keith and he looked surprised. Lance came over from closing the gate.

“Keith this is Hunk, Hunk meet Keith.” Lance motioned between the two of them with a big smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Keith. Lance told me you gave him the medicine for our friend, thank you for that.”

“It was nothing, I had a bunch of stuff in my trunk anyway.” Keith looked down not used to meeting new people. He guessed he’d have to be doing a lot of it now.

“He’ll be staying with us for a while, won’t you Keith?” Lance was kneeling playing with Kosmo.

Keith couldn’t help but notice how hopeful Lance’s voice sounded. “Yeah I will, if thats okay with everyone?” He added quickly, not wanting to assume Hunk or any of the others in this camp would appreciate a complete stranger coming in.

“Of course it is,” Hunk said, “Don’t worry as long as you don’t piss off the boss you’ll be fine.”

“The boss?”

“Well he’s not really the boss but he’s pretty much in charge around here,” Lance said, “He’s a good guy don’t worry. Oh there he is now.” 

Keith turned around and he saw the one person he never thought he’d see again. The one person he trusted more than anybody on this planet. The one person who had taken care of him when his father died standing in front of him. He looked different, stronger, bigger, older, but he had the same caring and brave look in his eyes that Keith remembered so fondly. And he was looking a Keith like he’d seen a ghost and Keith supposed he was mirroring the expression.

“Keith?” Shiro was so quiet that Keith barely heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it :), ill be updating it soon, if you have any suggestions or feedback id love to hear it, ok byeee


	2. don’t be rude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this has any typos or grammar stuff, wrote it on my phone at five am, i’ll probably fix it later :)

Shiro walked up to Keith and wrapped his arms around him. Keith was buried in the order mans jacket and he was grateful no one could see the tears lingering in his eyes. Shiros smell was so familiar to Keith like his own.  
Shiro let go but only enough to be able to look Keith in the eyes with his hands of Keith’s shoulders. Shiro had tears streaming down his face and he didn’t even try to hide it.  
“I thought you were dead.” Shiro gripped Keith’s shoulders tightly.  
Keith could only shake his head.  
Shiro only took his eyes off Keith to cuddle Kosmo who’d been whining for attention.  
“So you guys seem close, i’m guessing it’s cool that I brought him here,” Lance said with an awkward laugh.  
Shiro looked up at him with a stern look. “You’re not getting off the hook, you know not to bring strangers here.”  
Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “He seemed nice.”  
Shiro rolled his eyes and said, “Go check in with Pidge, I assume you got the meds.”  
“Yep, all thanks to Keith here.” Lance winked at Keith and left with Hunk.  
Shiro looked at Keith with a soft smile. “Thank you.”  
“No problem.”  
Keith wasn’t sure how to feel. He’d spent so long alone believing that everyone he loved was dead. He never healed but he managed well enough to keep surging, for what he didn’t know. He thought that to survive in a world full of death you had to have hope. He had very little but maybe he was too stubborn and petty to let the zombies have him.  
Hope had creeped in when Lance had offered him a place to stay and now he was submerged in it.  
“You should come in, meet everyone,” said Shiro.  
“Yeah, i’d like that.”  
They walked into the building together, Shiros arm around Keith’s shoulders.  
Keith wondered if he was dreaming but all the dreams that following him into the morning had been nightmares for the last few years. This wasn’t a nightmare.  
In the middle of the inner courtyard there was a large fire with a few chairs set up around it. Tables covered in weapons of all kinds sat in the right corner of the area. On the opposite corner there were boxes of what Keith assumed to be explosives. There were stairs leading up to the upper floor near the entrance.  
There were two men standing by the weapons table. The younger one had brown hair and a scar on his left cheek. The older man had darker brown hair and thin glasses.  
Shiro walked over to them with Keith in tow. The older man looked over at Shiro and smiled. They stood close together, their shoulders brushing and their fingers grazing each other.  
The two strangers looked over at Keith suspiciously. Keith couldn’t help but look down at the ground and wring his hands, grateful that he had Kosmo nearby so he could focus on him.  
“Who’s this?” The older man looked Keith up and down. He didn’t seem judgmental just curious.  
“This is Keith, my brother,” Shiro said. “Keith this is Adam my boyfriend.”  
Adam seemed to know who Keith was and visibly relaxed. His face breaking out into a smile even bigger than before.  
“Wasn’t he dead?” The younger man looked over at Shiro with a raised eyebrow.  
Shiro bristled at the comment. “It complicated, he’s here now though. Matt why don’t you show him around.”  
Matt nodded quickly. “Sure, come on Keith.” Matt grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him up the stairs.  
“Sorry about that, guess I was just confused,” Matt said once they were upstairs and out of ear shot.  
“It’s okay, it’s not surprising he thought i was dead.”  
“He talks about you a lot,” Matt said. He kept walking down the hallway towards an open door.  
Keith followed after a minute.  
Keith noticed both Lance and Hunk were in the room standing in front of a bed where a girl was sitting glaring at them. Another girl was sitting in a chair in the corner drinking something out of a mug.  
Hunk turned at the sound of footsteps. “Everything alright?” He sounded concerned.  
Keith realized the question was for him and he forced himself to look into Hunks eyes and nod.  
Hunk smiles back at him sympathetically. “This is Pidge,” he said, pointing to the girl on the bed, “And that’s Shay.” He pointed to the girl on the chair. She waved her hand at Keith and smiled sweetly.  
Matt sat by Pidge and put his hand on her forehead while she grumbled and tried to push him off. She seemed to weak to move much so it wasn’t really working.  
“Stop it, i’m fine.” Pidges voice sounded broken and she could barely speak above a whisper.  
“You’re not fine, give it up we’re not letting you out of bed.” Lance crossed his arms.  
Pidge ignored him in favour of examining Keith. “Who’s that?”  
“Shiros brother, Keith,” Matt said.  
“Wait what. Seriously, you’re that Keith?” Lance looked over at Keith in shock. “Shiro didn’t say you had a mullet.”  
Keith grumbled, “I don’t have a mullet.”  
“You totally have mullet.”  
Keith halted at Lance in response.  
“Are you going to be staying with us?”  
Keith looked over at the girl in the corner, Shay, and nodded. “I think so, only for a bit.” At least that’s what he had planned before he’d found Shiro. He wasn’t quite so sure what he was gonna do now.  
“Then you’ll need a place to stay, we’re a bit full at the moment since Rolo and Nyma joined.”  
“Well other than this room, Lances room is the biggest so he has space.”  
“Oh no. No, no, no. I need my space Matt. I’m not sharing.”  
Keith couldn’t help but agree, he wasn’t sure he wanted to spend night in Lances room. “I’m going to sleep in my car.”  
“See, he’ll sleep in his car, it’ll be fine.”  
“You can’t sleep in your car.” Lance glared at Hunk when he said that.  
“I’ve been sleeping in my car for a year, it’s nothing new.”  
“Even more of a reason to stay with Lance, sleeping in a car can’t be comfortable.” Shay didn’t want to let it go it seemed. Keith wasn’t sure he was going to win this, especially not with Lance on his side.  
“Fine.”  
“Wait what, you were on my side.”  
“Lance, be nice. Or i’ll tell Shiro.” Pidge smirked at Lance apparently well enough to blackmail him.  
Lance huffed. “Whatever.”  
“Now go, Pidge needs to rest.” Shay shooed them out while Pidge grumbled in the background.  
They headed downstairs where Shiro and Adam we’re sitting by the fire close together talking in low voices.  
Hunk walked off to an open room, which seemed to be a kitchen and Matt followed.  
Lance walked over to Shiro and Adam and sat with them. “Pidge should be better soon.”  
“That’s good, thank you Lance.” Shiro smiled at him.  
Keith wasn’t sure what to do or where to stand. He put his hands in his pockets and wondered where Kosmo went. He thought about headed to his car and hiding there until tonight.  
“Keith, come sit with us,” Adam called to him patting the remaining chair.  
Keith forced himself to move and sat in the chair with one foot pulled up to his chest.  
“Keith?” Shiros eyes met Keiths as he looked up. “You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m just adjusting. Not used to so many people. At least live ones.”  
“Lance said you weren’t heading anywhere when you met.”  
“No, not really, I was just driving hoping to find somewhere good I guess.” Keith shrugged.  
“This is good, if you want. To stay here permanently,” Shiro said tentatively.  
“It is good.” Keith couldn’t fathom committing to this place. It was too good. And everything good had been ripped away from him and he wasn’t sure he could take any more. But here was Shiro offering him a place to stay and a home.  
“So? You don’t have to decide right now. Take some time.” Keith could tell Shiro meant it but something was holding him back.  
Shiro smiled reassuringly at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Lance, take up patrol would you? Alluras probably tired by now. Take Keith with you.”  
“Yeah ok,” Lance said.  
Lance walked off and Keith assumed he was supposed to follow.  
They walked back outside along the gate. A wooden post had been built towering over the gate on the right side of the building. A girl with white hair stood on top surveying the area around them.  
Lance whistles up at her and she turned her head. She smiled and waved at them, cocking her head at Keith.  
Lance started up the ladder that led up to her. Keith followed him once Lance was half way up careful not to stare straight up at him.  
Keith wouldn’t say he was afraid of heights but the structure didn’t exactly seem sturdy and they were very high up. He refused to look down and just kept his eyes on Lance. That was better he thought.  
“This is Keith, he’s new. I found him on the road.” Lance pointed around Keith with a goofy looking smile.  
“I assumed, you need to stop bringing in strays Lance.” Allura laughed.  
Lance did a sort of awkward laugh. Keith just stood there not exactly sure what to say.  
Allura obviously sensing the mood said, “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“It’s fine.” Keith wasn’t sure it was fine but he wasn’t about to fight the people who took him in.  
“That was rude, Allura. Don’t forget you were new here once too.” Lance didn’t sound cruel when he said this just honest. He playfully kicked Alluras shin.  
“I honestly didn’t mean it in a bad way.” Allura smiled sheepishly at them. “We got off on the wrong foot, huh? Can we just forget about it, please.”  
Keith could see in her eyes that she meant her apology. She hadn’t meant to kick Keith where it hurt, she hadn’t known about his past. “Don’t worry about it. If Lance can forgive me enough to invite me here after i hit him with my car, I can forgive you.”  
“I’m too nice, you could’ve killed me.” Lance pouted and crossed his arms.  
Allura gave him a once over. “You look fine.”  
“He hit me with his car.”  
“Just a bit.”  
“Yeah, Lance, it was just a bit.”  
Keith and Allura laughed together while Lance continued to pout.  
“Shiro sent us up here to relive you of your post,” Lance muttered refusing to look either of them in the eye.  
“Right, i’ll be off then. Good luck.” Allura climes down the ladder and left them.  
For the next few hours Lance explained how the camp worked to Keith and who everyone in it was.  
They took shifts on the posts on either side of the building to watch out for zombies or other humans. There wasn’t a schedule which often caused confusion but worked better with how chaotic they were. Whoever had time would take over in the day but since no one wanted to volunteer for the night shift whoever lost at cards that night would take it.  
The meals were always prepared by Hunk or Shay. Lance, Adam, and Matt often went for supply runs. Pidge and Coran, who Keith hadn’t met yet, took care of the tech and electrical around the building. Allura and Romelle, who Lance explained was Alluras girlfriend, had grown a garden together on the roof where they grew vegetables and herbs.  
They sat up there in companionable silence once Lance had finished talking. Keith hadn’t said much.  
Lance was leaning against a banister his eyes fluttering shut. He had bags under his eyes.  
“You can go sleep if you want, I’ll keep watch.”  
Lance looked up at him with sleepy eyes and a lazy smile. “Shiro would kill me if i left you here alone.”  
Keith accepted that but he didn’t want Lance to be uncomfortable for his sake. “You can lean on me if you want.”  
“Huh?”  
“You can i’m sleep on my lap or my shoulder or something.” Keith stammered, his face reddening.  
Lance moves closer to him and laid his head on Keith’s shoulder. Keith was grateful he didn’t lay his head in his lap. He didn’t think he would’ve survived it.  
Lances eyes closed and he soon fell asleep. Keith sat still as a statue so as to not wake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwah thanks for reading hope you liked it


	3. in the sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) hi hope you like this chapter. i’m lazy so excuse the grammar i’ll fix it later (maybe) (sorry) anyway enjoyyy

Later Keith woke up, Lance was still near him reading a worn book. He was smiling quietly at the pages most likely not noticing Keith was awake. He turned his head and caught Keiths gaze. His cheeks turned red and he scrambled to close to the book and right himself.  
“It’s okay, don’t stop on my account.” Keith felt bad he’d interrupted Lances book. He’d seemed peaceful even with all the chaos surrounding them.  
“It’s fine, it’s better you woke up so you don’t stay up all night.”  
Keith blushed at the idea of staying up all night in Lances bed. “What were you reading?” He stammered.  
“Oh,” Lance said as he held up the book, “Harry Potter.”  
Keith recognized the book as the second in the series. He laughed a little not so much at Lance but at how odd it was to be reading such a book at a time like this.  
Lance frowned a bit looking down. “Don’t laugh at me.” His voice sounded hard.  
“I wasn’t laughing at you,” Keith assured him, “I used to love those books, though I never got to finish them.”  
Lance looked up at him and smiled brightly. “Really? Well we have the whole collection thanks to Allura. You’re welcome to read it whenever you want. To be honest they’re not my favorite books, but they remind me of home and my mother.”  
“Your mother?”  
“She used to read them to me and my brothers and sisters every night before bed. We’d sit on the couch and the carpet and drink chocolate milk.”  
“Sounds nice.”  
“It was.” Lances voice trailed off. His eyes were brimmed with tears. One lone tear falling down his cheek towards his mouth.  
Keith wanted to reach out a hand and wipe it away. He instead placed his hand on lances calf.  
Lance smiled weakly. “My family, they’re alive.” He sounded sure in his words but his eyes gave away the truth that even he doubted it. “They have to be.”  
“Did you get separated?” Keith knew what it meant to lose someone and he knew how much it hurt. His heart hurt for this boy that he’d just met. Maybe it was because he felt guilty that he’d found Shiro and maybe Lance would never find his family.  
“No, I was traveling with Hunk and Pidge and a few friends when the virus hit. I never found out what happened back home.”  
“I can’t imagine what that’s like not knowing.”  
“But you lost Shiro didn’t you? You never had hope you’d find him?”  
“Honestly, no. I’m not a very optimistic person. Better than to fear the worst and be happily surprised than heartbroken.”  
Lances body trembled and sobs ripped out of him.  
——  
They sat up there for who knows how long in silence, eventually the sun started to set. Lance got up abruptly nudged Keith with his foot and started down the ladder. Keith dutifully followed after him.  
Lance called out to Pidge who was outside tinkering with something in the dark. “Take over for us on the post, would you? I’ll bring dinner up for you.”  
“Sure. Just make sure it’s still warm or i’ll throw you off the tower.” Pidge slouched off.  
They walked into the central courtyard where a large table was being set up by Matt and Shiro.  
“Hey i promised Hunk i’d help him cook, you good on your own?” Lance asked.  
“Yeah i’m fine.”  
Lance nodded and went through a large doorway at the back, where Keith assumed the kitchen was.  
Keith wasn’t sure what to do. He stood there debated whether he should put his hands in his front pockets or back pockets or just cross them. He didn’t look like he was just standing there awkwardly, surely he was doing a tremendous job at it.  
Shiro noticed him standing there, not awkwardly at all, and beckoned him over.  
Keith walked up to Shiro who put his hand over Keith’s shoulder. “How are you settling in?”  
“It definitely new.”  
“You haven’t seen many people in a while have you?”  
“None, actually, it was me and Kosmo.”  
Shiro frowned. “I wish-“  
“Don’t. Nothing can change what happened. I understand.” Keith turned away and found the courtyard filling with people, some he’d met.  
There was Allura, Adam, and a couple of strangers.  
Matt noticed them as well and headed outside probably to take over the post on the other side of the gate.  
Allura was holding hands with a pretty blond girl, who Keith guessed was Romelle. There was a man talking to them animatedly who had a ginger mustache. Two more people cane into view, a girl with elvish features and blond hair and a boy with a strong jaw and light hair.  
Shiro whispered, “That’s Rolo and Nyma.” He pointed at the young girl and boy. “That’s Coran, he’s the oldest here but he’s as mature as Lance.” He motioned to the ginger mustache man.  
Keith wasn’t sure he could keep up with all the names and faces. He’d had trouble remembering his own.  
Shiro pushes Keith down into a seat at the right of the head. where Shiro sat.  
Lance came by to set down the food and sat on Keith’s other side smiling at him. Adam sat in the spare seat next to Shiro grabbing his hand. Allura sat on Adams left with Romelle beside her.  
Once everyone had sat down, the burgers got passed around. There were two empty seats, Pidge and Matt’s, though their plates were being filled up nonetheless. Lance got up and picked up the spare plates and headed off to give them to Pidge and Matt. The rest of the table dug into the meal.  
Keith hadn’t had meat in a long time but he was ninety percent sure it hadn’t tasted like this. He looked down at his burger and the meat looked odd.  
“It’s a veggie burger,” Hunk supplied probably noticing Keith’s expression.  
“Oh i’ve never had one.”  
“There’s not much animal meat around anymore, not that I mind. I was a vegetarian even before the zombies.”  
Before. It seemed like such a long time ago and to be fair at Keith’s young age it was. Everything had seemed bigger then, the world, his parents, Shiro. Even his own body had seemed too big for his brain and eyes.  
His memory of the time before was clouded. Suppressed under his angry and sadness over his parents death and Shiros supposed death. He hadn’t wanted to remember anything or anyone. He couldn’t name half the places he’s driven through of slept in the last few years. Only Kosmo and the car and the faint memory of Shiros voice calling to him before they lost each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think :))) thanks for reading (oh also side not f rowling, in this universe harry potter was written by not her..) yeah :)


End file.
